I should have never
by tofnl
Summary: Gaby has been in love with Troy her entire life but denies it. Troy has been in love with Gaby but didn't want to tell her. They have been best friends forever and didn't want to ruin it. Two-Shot. TxG. JxK.
1. Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. I dont own any restaurants mentioned. I only own characters created by me!**

**A/N: This popped into my head as I was waiting in the airport today. It's a Troyella two-shot with a little bit of Jelsi.**

* * *

**I should have never**

**Part 1**

I had loved him forever and it was something that I wouldn't be able to deny. It was hard when I knew that things weren't about to change. I was always going to be the one that he turned to but never the one that he wanted to love.

I was the girl down the road with all of the answers I was the one who helped him with homework or let him yell when he was frustrated, when he was pissed. I was just there.

I was always going to be the support system, never anything different. I had fallen in love with him on accident, never in my life did I think that he would be the person that I want to be with. I always thought of him as a brother and nothing more. I helped him with basketball for goodness sake! I was just the friend. I didn't want to fall in love with him.

Once I realized that I had been in love with him for my entire life I tired everything to stop it. I actually went out with Max Davis for 6 months to convince myself that I wasn't in love with him. It didn't work out to well because I kept comparing him to Troy. I was stupid for trying to force myself to like someone. It ended bad, I didn't cry, Tay and Shar thought that I was weird because of how long we had been going out.

I didn't tell anyone that I was in love with Troy and I don't think that anyone knew. It was my most guarded secret and no one was ever going to find out. The only person remotely aware of my feelings was Kelsi. She was an observer by nature and she had a feeling I was in love with Troy, which is part of the reason why she didn't care that I didn't cry when Max and I broke up.

I was always going to admire him from afar when in reality I was always right next to him. There were some things that I would never know like why he didn't have a girlfriend when it seemed like everyone was in love with him. Maybe he just wanted someone more, someone who isn't going to just like him for who he is and what it will get them.

That is a thing that I always loved about Troy, he wasn't afraid of getting what he wanted. He wanted to be on varsity sophomore year and he did it, he wanted to be basketball captain and they elected him, he mainly got all of the things that he put his mind to. He was driven, which is not something that you can say for most 17 year old boys.

He is my best friend and there is nothing that I will ever do to change that. I want to be in his life and I want him to be in mine, I value his opinion more than anything. I remember asking him about Max, I asked him what he thought about him and he told me, "Whoever makes you happy is okay with me. If it's Max then I like Max and if it's someone else I will like them too. I will always be there for you if you do need me I will be here. If Max pisses you off and you want someone to hurt him I'll be there to kick his ass. I'll just be here for you Gabs it doesn't matter who you are with."

That was about 2 and a half months into my relationship with Max, after I spent the next 3 and a half months trying to convince myself that I didn't love Troy for answering me like that. It only did more damage than he thought. It just showed me that he is going to accept anything in my life as long as it makes me happy. Then I came to the brilliant decision that nothing was going to get me to stop loving Troy and Max was just suffering more.

I was giving Max empty thoughts of love and I couldn't do it anymore. Not when every time that I said 'I love you' to Max I was wishing that I had said it to Troy instead. I hurt him when I ended it because he and no idea where it was coming from but I did. It was coming from me not wanting to hurt him even more.

It's been 2 months since the whole Max fiasco and I am well aware of all of these feelings that I have for Troy. Sometimes I just feel like I am going to explode, I want to tell him but I can't. It's impossible. I want to tell him so badly but it will only ruin what we have had for our entire lives and I couldn't do that to him. I need him in my life, he helps keep me steady even though he doesn't know it.

I have to tell someone and the only person who I can tell is Kelsi because she knows even though I haven't told her. I need to get this out in the open it has been killing me for almost a year. Telling Kels will help, I won't have to deal with it. Well I will but at least I could call her and vent about things.

"Kelsi" I said walking up to her after school on Wednesday

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and like have ice cream and pizza or something, we can like talk and stuff. Just the two of us though, I know Shar is going to Zeke's because he is making her cookies and Tay said she was going to tutor some freshman."

"Yeah that sounds good, Jason said that he was going to play some basketball with Troy today I'm not doing anything."

"Okay lets go!" I said

We walked to my car since Kelsi always get a ride from Jason and went to Coldstone and got some ice cream. Then we headed back to my house while calling the pizza place on our way there. Hopefully by the time that we got home the pizza would get there too.

"So Gabs what's up because it seems like there is something that you need to tell me or something. I mean I love the ice cream and the pizza but it seems like there is something else."

"Yeah there is and I don't really know how to say this." I said while trying to figure it out in my head, "Okay so you're an observer right like you're always really good at reading us and what we are trying to say and things like that."

"Yeah I've been reading people for years, like now for instance you're all fidgety and you're starting to sweat a little bit, like you are really trying to tell me something but your afraid or something like that."

"Yeah see your right I am trying but this is really hard."

"Just say it Gaby, it'll make you feel better."

"Okay, well I… I… god this is so hard I should have never fallen in love with Troy!" o shit I said it, I didn't even mean to. I didn't plan on saying it like that!

"O my god! I knew it!" Kelsi exclaimed with a big smile on her face

"Shit!"

"Yeah shit!, Gabs don't you know how great this is? You can finally tell him! Isn't that what you want?" she asked

"No! I mean yes I mean I don't know! I just wanted to tell you so then I could have someone to talk to you know. I don't really want to tell him because then I will have to deal with it. I can't tell him because then everything changes. I can't be his best friend, we can't have the same relationship if I am in love with him and he isn't in love with me!" I said trying to convince her that it wasn't a good thing.

"Gaby it is a good thing. Troy loves you I know he does I can see it I was right about you so why can't I be right about him!"

"Because it doesn't work that way Kels, nothing works that way. He won't be in love with me. I know he isn't he has a million girls running after him. He can have any one of them why would he choose me?"

"Because Gabs he has never chosen one of them. In all of the time that you have known him have you seen him with one of those girls? No! He loves you Gabs and I know it, just tell him before it kills you even more than it already is."

"I cant Kels it will hurt everything. I rather have you know that no one at all. Please Kelsi don't say anything I just wanted you to know. And I am not going to do anything about it. I just needed to get it off of my chest."

"Fine Gaby if that is what you want then I am not going to say anything. But you need to tell him and you know you do. That is all I am going to say, but I will be here for you if that is what you need me to do."

"Thanks Kelsi that is all that I want."

After that Kelsi and I just sat on my couch and watched movies all night long. Thank god we had late start tomorrow or that would have sucked. We didn't really talk about me and Troy after that just about her and Jason. I found it so cute that they were together. It was an unlikely pair but hey that is how all of our friend's relationships are.

------------------

"So how are things with Gaby?" Jason asked me while we were playing basketball at the park

"They are well, the same I guess" I said as I passed the ball back to him

"So you haven't told her that you're in love with her?" he asked

"No I haven't, it is kind of a hard thing to say. I mean one day your best friends and then the next day you are like 'hey guess what I'm in love with you and I have been forever and I barely realized it when you were with Max and I wanted to kill him for being with you' no it doesn't work that way."

"Well you have to tell her"

"I know we have had this conversation a million times Jason. I will tell her I just don't know when." I said getting kind of frustrated

"Okay man I am just saying, I mean you never know another Max might come along and maybe she will really fall in love with this one."

"I know I know its just I cant, its too hard I cant lose her friendship because I feel more for her than she feels for me."

"Wouldn't you rather have her know so you can stop pinning over her? I mean people are starting to get suspicious, you haven't gone out with anyone in like years. You need to tell her Troy and you need to do it soon."

"I know Jason I know" I said to him.

I have had this conversation with Jason at least 30 times before. The first time was when I realized that I loved Gaby it was right after a conversation that I had with her over her and Max's relationship. I told her that I was going to be there for her no matter what, and then when I went home I realized that my feelings for her were way more than just friendship. I have always thought that she was beautiful and smart and an amazing person but I didn't know that I loved her.

Instead of going to Chad or Zeke when I had this revelation I went to Jason. Most people might think that its weird but what most people didn't know is that Jason really is a smart guy. So I told him and his only advice was for me to tell her which I couldn't do because she was already with Max. So I have waited, I waited the entire time that she was with him and I have waited these past 2 months because girls need to get over their last relationship before they get into a new one.

I have been patient and I want to tell her but I don't want to lose what we have. She has always been there for me whenever I needed her and she helps me with everything. I just don't want to lose it all because I thought that there was a chance that she could love me like I love her. I should have never fallen in love with her.

------------------

"So what did you yesterday after school?" I asked Kelsi as we were eating breakfast before school since we had a late start

"Nothing I went over to Gaby's. She had something that she wanted to tell me. How was basketball with Troy?" she asked

"It was the same as always." I said, I know that Kelsi had a feeling of what we talked about but she didn't actually know.

"So he's still in love with Gaby then?" she asked

"Yeah basically… shit! Did I just answer that question?" crap what did I just do

" I knew it! I totally knew that is what you guys talked about!" Kelsi said with a big smile on her face

"Kelsi you have to promise not to say anything. The only reason that he told me was because he thought that I wouldn't tell you. I mean Chad can never keep a secret and the second Sharpay asks something Zeke always gives her an answer. You have to promise me Kelsi." I said hoping that she wouldn't say anything

"Its okay Jase I won't say anything I just wanted to know."

"Okay but now I have to ask since you got it out of me when I wasn't supposed to tell you, but does she love him?"

"Yeah she does"

"So what's going to happen?" I asked her

"Nothing, what can we do? We can't force them they are way too stubborn and we can't make them do something they wouldn't want to do." she said

"So we let them do it their own way?" I asked her

"Yep we let them do it their own way." She replied

That was not the answer that I was hoping for but I couldn't do anything about that. I have been trying to push Troy to telling her for the past 5 months; it has been a long road. I just hope that they get it over with soon. I am getting kind of tired of always hearing that he hasn't told her. I should have never played basketball with Troy that day.

* * *

**A/N: I should be posting the second part sometime this week. Hope you liked it although, it's not my best work. **

♥**tofnl**♥


	2. Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. I only own characters created by me!**

**A/N: Well here is the second part. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

**I should have never**

**Part 2**

Its been a week since my conversation with Kelsi and the only thing that I can think about is the fact that I still haven't told him. Maybe telling Kelsi was a mistake. I should have kept it all to myself. It was better that way.

God I wish that he loved me like I love him. Why did this have to happen this never should have happened! We have been best friends for as long as I can remember and I wasn't supposed to fall in love with my best friend. Those things never work out. I am supposed to find this guy who is completely different and just not Troy!

I cant do this! I wont do this! And yet it's the only thing that I want to do.

How can something that you are so against be the only thing that you can think about? I was supposed to go by with the rest of this year not remembering the fact that I am in love with him. He is supposed to be there and then he isn't. I am supposed to be his friend and nothing more. Junior year is almost over and I was supposed to live with this until we graduated and then forget about it. I was supposed to go away and not think of the fact that all I want to do all day is look into those blue eyes and tell him that I am in love with him.

God I need a new distraction. No I should just tell him and then get it over with so I wont have to deal with it anymore. It'll be over, my friendship will be ruined but then I wont have to deal with this thing eating me inside out. Why does he have to be my best friend?

"Gaby! Hello? Anyone in there?" Kelsi asked me while waving her hands in my face

"Yeah what's up Kels?" I asked turning towards her

"Nothing much it's just that you have been sitting here for a while and you haven't moved so I thought that coming and talking to you would be the next best thing so was up." she said while sitting down

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"About Troy?"

"Yeah, basically"

"He loves you Gabs I know that he does"

"No you don't you just think that he does. I don't know how much longer I can do this Kelsi. I feel like I am going to explode. But I am not planning on telling him anytime soon." I said not wanting to get anymore into the conversation that I already had

"Well you are going to have to come to a decision sometime because I can't tell him for you. You need to do this yourself."

"I know Kelsi I know."

"Okay I am just making sure." She said before she got off of the bench that I was sitting on and walking away.

God why did this have to be so hard? I should have never fallen in love with my best friend.

------------------

Jason has been pushing me a lot more this week to tell Gabs how I feel. It's kind of annoying actually. But I can see why he must be tired of having the same conversation over and over again. I am going to tell Gaby but it takes time.

"Hey man" Jason said coming up to me while I was in the gym

"Hey what's up?" I asked

"Did you tell her yet?" he asked

"Jason I already told you that I would tell her when I was ready."

"Yeah well you better do it quick because I just heard some guy saying that he was going to ask her out for this weekend." Jason said

"What! Who said that they were going to ask her out?" I asked

"I don't know I was just walking down the hall and I heard this guy saying that he wanted to ask Gabs out because 'she's hot and its been long enough since her and Max broke up' besides I didn't really get a good look at his face." Jason said to me.

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Yup, I told you last week man. There was going to be another Max Davis and it just so happens that he is going to ask her out for this weekend so unless you want to spend the rest of your time pinning over her you need to tell her and now!" Jason told me

"Okay okay I'll tell her. I was supposed to go over today anyways, she is supposed to help me out with my trig homework." I said before I shot the ball in to the hoop.

God this was getting harder and harder. I couldn't let someone else take her away from me. She didn't even know how I felt and I am still protective over her and its not like in a brother I want to protect my sister way. Its because I cant stop loving her. God I should have never fallen in love with my best friend.

------------------

"So did you talk to him?" I asked Jason as I met him at his car after school

"Yup did you talk to her?" he asked me

"Yeah"

"So what did you tell her?"

"I told her that she better come to a decision and soon because I couldn't tell him for her. She had to do that on her own. So what did you tell him?" I said hoping that he said something along those lines as well

"Nothing really just that this guy was talking about her in the hall today and that he wanted to ask her out for this weekend."

"Is that true?" I asked not fully believing that someone said that

"No but it did get him worried that someone else would ask her out first."

"Jeez" I replied "so what do we do now?"

"We wait, its all that we can do right now."

"Yeah I hate that, this whole waiting thing. I don't see why they just cant tell each other that they love each other I mean its been forever." I said

"Yeah I know. It really does suck. Sometimes I wish that we weren't the people that they went to." He told me

"I know exactly how you feel. Those two should have never denied their feelings for each other" I told him

"Yeah it would have made our lives a whole lot easier."

After that we just went into my house and hoped for the best. I hope that Jason telling Troy that someone else wanting to ask Gaby out would create some kind of a reaction. He needed to tell her and she needed to tell him and they both have to stop believing that they should have never fallen in love with each other when they are perfect for each other.

------------------

So I am going over Gaby's house in a few minutes because I need her to help me with my trig and I need to tell her how I feel. If someone is going to ask her out for this weekend than its going to be tomorrow, its Wednesday and you cant ask someone out for the same day. This is so hard. I just had to fall in love with my best friend. I left the house and made my way over to hers.

"Hey Troy" she said as she opened the door.

"Hey Gabs. Are you ready for the amazing world of trig filled with the ever annoying sine, cosine, tan and a million other things that I don't want to deal with?" I asked

"Yep come on lets go to my room all of my stuff is up there." She said while walking up the stairs and I followed.

God this is going to be hard I don't know how much longer I am just going to be able to sit here and not tell her how I feel. She looks so amazing even though she probably thinks that she doesn't. She is always so modest about the way that she looks when I always think that she is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen.

"So are you ready for the amazing world of math?" she asked me once we were settled on her floor.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said to her.

Then she went on to try and explain things to me which wasn't turning out too well. The only thing that I could think of was that she was beautiful and amazing and smart and I couldn't help but want to kiss her.

"Troy" she said waving a hand in my face, "Troy hello anyone in there. I have been trying to explain this problem to you for the past five minutes and you are just sitting there and you aren't telling me anything. Are you sure everything is okay?" she asked

"Yeah everything is great sorry. I just started thinking about something else for a second but I'm back." I told her but I wasn't really back. I just needed to do this now before I chicken out and have to go through watching her with someone else again.

"Gabs?" I asked

"Yeah Troy?"

"Okay so there is something that I have to tell you." I said, okay Troy you can do this I mean its not hard just say it.

"What is it Troy?" she asked

"Okay so I have to say this before I lose my nerve, which nerve that is causing me to do this I don't know." I said looking at her, "Okay do you remember when you were going out with Max and you asked me what I thought of him?"

"Yeah but what does he have to do with this? Troy what nerve are you going to lose?" she asked me curiously

"Just hear me out. Okay so you asked me what I thought of him and I told you that it didn't really matter as long as he made you happy right?" I asked not waiting for an answer before I continued, "Well I lied to you that day, I didn't really realize it until after I gave you an answer but I lied. I did care who you were with because I didn't want you to be with him. Once I got home I figured that out. I can't do this anymore Gaby."

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?" she asked looking at me like I was crazy

"This Gaby I can't just come here and be your friend! It's too hard."

"What? So you don't even want to talk to me anymore? Troy we have been best friends since we were born and suddenly you want to throw that all away? Why I need to know why? You can't just leave me like this without an answer!" she yelled at me

"I can't just be your friend Gaby! Don't you get it I have been in love with you since the day we were five and we were sitting on the swings in the park and you asked me to always be your best friend. I barely realized the fact that I was in love with you when you asked me about Max and there has been nothing that I could do to stop it and the entire time that you were with him I tried to forget about my feelings but they just wouldn't go away. And now it's been 2 months since you guys were together and I have been pretty damn patient. I just… I'm in love with you! And that is why I can't just come here and be your friend."

"Don't you think that it's been hard for me too!? I have been in love with you forever and the only reason that I went out with Max was because I wanted to forget about you. But you know what Troy that doesn't work!"

"What?" I asked not believing what she just told me

"I… god Troy I'm in love with you! Is that what you wanted to hear?" she asked me

I just stood there for a second listening to what she was telling me. She was in love with me. I couldn't really understand how it happened but she told me. Maybe out of her anger, I'm not sure but she loves me too.

"Troy! God see I knew that I should have never told you, you were just going to be all…" I didn't even let her finish because I was already kissing her.

Something just compelled me to grab her and kiss her. I kissed her; I just kissed my best friend. I told her that I am in love with her and I kissed her. Shit.

"Um yeah" I said pulling away, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" I said hoping that she wouldn't slap me

"Its okay" she said with her eyes still closed "I've been wanting you to do that for a long time actually." she said looking up at me

"Yeah well I've wanted to do it for a long time too." I said to her. "Um are you okay with this? The whole me being in love with you thing?" I asked

"Yeah I'm okay with it, as long as you are okay with me being in love with you too." She answered

"Oh I am more than okay with us being in love with each other."

"I should have never denied my feelings for you." she said

"I should have never thought that telling you would ruin our friendship." I said before I kissed her again.

I kissed her with as much passion that I could muster. I wanted her to know that I really did mean what I said, I loved her and I had for the past 12 years and was an idiot to not do a thing about it till now.

"So now that we have established that we are in love with each other, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her already knowing the answer but asking none the less

"Yes!" she exclaimed and jumped into my arms. I just laughed and kissed her and spun her around in her room.

"I love you Troy." she said to me

"I love you too Gaby." I said

------------------

"So you guys are together now?" Kelsi asked me as we were all sitting at Applebee's eating dinner, I had just told her what had happened at my house.

"Yep" I said. After our brilliant revelations to each other Troy and I decided that we needed to tell Kelsi and Jason because they were the ones that we talked to about all of this. So we called them and that is how we ended up at Applebee's eating with the two of them.

"Thank god!" Jason said, "I don't think I could go through another game where all I would hear Troy say is 'No I haven't told her yet because she doesn't love me' seriously man it was getting really annoying."

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to tell her but I was too afraid and then the thought of losing her again just made me do it." Troy said

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Oh well Jason told me that someone was planning on asking you out for this weekend and I couldn't let that happen. I don't know if I would have been able to handle you being in another relationship. Plus pinning after you is hard." he said

"Oh yeah about that, um I kind of lied no one said anything about asking her out. I just thought that it would hurry this whole thing. And look where we are now, the two of you are finally together." Jason said

"What!" Troy said back to him

"Hey let's not get mad over this look where it got us? The two of you are finally together. That is the only thing that matters." Kelsi said to them

"Yeah look where it got us" I said

I should have never tried to ignore my feelings for Troy because telling him was so much better than not telling him because now it is all worth it. Now I know I should have never doubted my feelings for Troy because he feels the same.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you all though. Was it any good? I literally didn't really know what I was writing I just let the story take me. Hope it was good. Review please!**

♥**tofnl♥**


End file.
